Jamen
Jamen Smith, born in 1985, died 25 years later, in a small town out in rural Unova, was best known as an explorer. Spending a large part of his life on the road, Jamen's travel eventually brought him to Celadon, where he joined Team Rocket. He was a friendly person, happy to be around anyone, always ready for a talk. The only thing he couldn't stand in life was suffering, mostly in others. He'd rather suffer himself than watch someone else suffer. This was what ultimately lead to his death at the hands of Akimbo, the Plasma Sage. And so the adventure begins; Born to a small town in rural Unova, Jamen was the eldest of three siblings, having two younger brothers, one known as Felix. As a young boy he enjoyed exploring, though not ever traveling much outside the village. He, like the rest of his family started his career as a smith at a young age, but decided against that as his profession, the passion for exploring taking over. At the age of 17 he was involved in an incident, one where he caused the death of a very close friend of his. This lead to him leaving his village behind, he was trying to seek out a new purpose in life, something to make up for the the accident he caused. This lead him to meet his first three pokemon, whom he traveled with until he 'stumbled' upon the rocket base in Celadon. The Rocket Saga, Pre-Timeskip: Jamen's connections with the Rockets began one evening when he walked into the Game Corner at Celadon, where he proceeded to 'lose' all his coins, as well as the ones that Zortith passed him. If you'd asked him, he would have claimed that he lost on purpose, as to actually get a way of communicating with Team Rocket. Whether he did or didn't actually lose on purpose will remain unknown, however upon returning to the Game Corner the next day he proceeded to sign up to join, not a moment too soon as the gang had returned on a successful mission, causing a spontaneous party. Jamen got drunk and slept in the Game Corner that night. The next morning he woke up, and was largely ignored by the people around, figuring he'd best look busy, he start to try and 'fix' the slot machines with the help of Amp. The day after that he was left yet again with nothing to do, until he stumbled into the path of the Executive Usagi. After a brief conversation he was appointed her new assistant. This lasted a few days before he resigned, instead serving under Alex as one of the first few grunts admitted into the Special Operations division, managing to pass Alex's final task by punning his way through. This lasted him until the timeskip, they went on only one official mission, to acquire "Windows 7" for the Beezlebug, which was later renamed the Daedalus. This was the time period where Jamen's party grew to include Jet, Queen and Flare. The Rocket Saga, Post-Timeskip: The biggest change for Jamen after the timeskip was his promotion to "Head Chef of Team Rocket." He was also the only chef, but that didn't matter to him, the restaurant he rebuilt served to help him meet and feed the rest of the Rocket Base, allowing him to make new friends in the process. Jamen's most notable customer was Templar, always bursting into the building with "REV UP THOSE OVENS." In the beginning he was the sole human worker in the restaurant, luckily his pokemon were around to help him with the cooking. At the end of the timeskip Jamen is seen walking back to the base, having visited home to collect a few things, most notably three new pokemon; Heart, Vivian and Stan. Along with his duties as the chef, Jamen still participated in minor missions, both for Tobi as a grunt and Alex as a member of Spec Ops. The restaurant family grew soon after the timeskip as Zera's younger sister, Rosa was looking for work and Jamen offered her a job, where she proved to be a hard worker and good cook. In the beginning her people skills were a touch lacking, although having the ancient Honch as one of her first customers may have been part of this, not to mention the Rocket's behavior as a whole. Another big change in Jamen's life as a Rocket was accepting the responsibility of Vulpix, later to be named Alizah. Jamen found the small fox pokemon to be a welcome addition to the kitchen and his life, her joyful spirit always managing to boost his own mood. Unfortunately the two never actually got to go on a mission, due to Jamen's lack of activity on missions around this time. Other than the restaurant Jamen did little else of note at the Rocket Base, just trained and chilled with friends. There was a point, towards the end of his time at Team Rocket where he left for home once more, under the guidance of Adelade and her contacts, was able to slay the man that had killed his close friend all those years ago. Two new pokemon joined Jamen in this time, the first being Grace, a Dratini that already had the ability to converse in the human languages. She proved to be a strong ally and a good friend to Jamen, being one of the last to see him alive. The other was the Misdreavus Merlin, whom accompanied Jamen to the base for a short stay. The last major thing that Jamen did at the base was rebuilding the restaurant after Ken destroyed it. Whilst it was being rebuilt, Jamen accompanied Ty to the Magma base in Hoenn where Mags was taking her revenge. In her bloodlust she accidentally cut off Jamen's right arm, an accident he freely calls his own. After this, Jamen felt slightly useless around the base, part of the reason he took off after the restaurant was rebuilt. He was last seen, traveling with Merlin, Amp, Grace and Night away from the base. The Conclusion: The final chapter of Jamen's tale begins with him bumping into a friend on his travels, a Mismagius, Bianca. Sending her to Celadon, worried about the Rockets, he later meets with her, her parents and Tyler. Once there, he receives some startling news about the fight with Plasma. He made the decision to return to Celadon, with Bianca and Tyler, to see if there was anything he could do to help. At this time he was staying at Mag's and Ty's house, which unoccupied. After a couple of weeks of just floating around the base, and a relatively unsuccessful mission in Saffron, Jamen came to the conclusion that there wasn't anything useful for him to do at Celadon and made the rash decision to strike back against Plasma. After leaving all of his belongings to Tobi, Jamen and Grace flew to his hometown in Unova, where he prepared for his mission. The next day, as he was preparing to leave, he was found by Tobi. The two talked and Jamen tricked him into showing him the location of one of the Plasma Bases. He knocked him unconscious, and left on Grace to the Sinnoh base. Upon entering said base he was confronted by Akimbo. After bravely facing the Plasma Sage, Jamen fell, defeated, but not before piercing the beast's lung, which allowed Tobi to finish him off. He was buried a week later by his younger brother Felix, on a hill just outside Celadon. More to come soon. The Adventure continues: So the more that was supposed to come soon eventually came, because the author finally got too unlazy to update the bio. After many mind shenanigans, Jamen was eventually reborn, into a cloned body. After a bunch of other meaningless stuff, Jamen eventually found the 'Master Thunderstone' which promptly shocked his ass and imbued him with lightning powers. Which was kinda painful. He also went mining and found a few fun objects, mostly meaningless gems which were soon crafted into amulets and necklaces and such. The other important objects were a 'legendary sword' and a teleport stone. As of late he has seemingly turned traitor, attacking Alex and generally defying Team Rocket. Category:Characters Category:SpecOps Category:Cook Category:Scout